<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. Royal Blood. by jesperwylan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014812">1. Royal Blood.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperwylan/pseuds/jesperwylan'>jesperwylan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contemporary Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperwylan/pseuds/jesperwylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kailan and Connor are sent to Ashckerton Academy, in Ireland. This old castle that works as school for so many underground species: vampires, witches, werewolves, faes, angels, dragons. They were there before, but their parents took them out for reasons that they don't know. Strange things start to happen in Ashckerton because Kailan and Connor are so similar to two of the original leaders of the vampires. Will they leave beside their fear and fight whatever that is happening in the castle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Royal Blood.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea of attending the Ashckerton Academy was not at all tempting. What was the joke about hanging out with a bunch of spoiled, rich kids from more real families? Yes, learning about advanced magic and mastering more of their powers sounded great, but otherwise the idea didn't appeal to her. She couldn't imagine wearing the ridiculous uniform, or attending classes, let alone interacting with more underground.</p><p>However, her mother had been strict and direct with her order. And to disobey her could be considered a capital sin and an offense worthy of death.</p><p>Put another way, it was an obligation to go to Ashckerton. No buts, no objections, and no attempts at persuasion to change her mind. Emma Grey was very persistent in making her decisions and even her husband could not convince her otherwise. Not even Kailan, who had the same temperament and was almost similar to her in personality.</p><p>It wasn't going to be easy. She had grown accustomed to the quiet of Halldray Castle, where they lived, and to socializing only with her family and the thousands of books in her father's library. Besides, she didn't think she'd really fit in at Ashckerton.</p><p>Although Ashckerton was not the only subway academy in the world, it was the closest to England, as Kamianéts Podilskyi was in the Ukraine; too far away. Ashckerton was in Ireland, located in a really huge, old and kind of cool castle, as far as Kailan could remember, that divided the rooms and residences, without mixing girls and boys. The residences, or cabins as they were popularly called, were for large family groups: like clans or herds.</p><p>In their case, Kailan and Connor had no more cousins or brothers, so they would have to share a room with two or three other people, which was a torment for Kailan, who prayed fervently to any deity who was seeing and hearing her because they would not assign her to companions who were spoiled and from royal families, or who would not think themselves popular.</p><p>When her mother gave the announcement at the dinner, Kailan almost protested, if not for the fact that her twin stopped her, telling her with his eyes that she was not sensible and that she would gain nothing by it. The girl bit her tongue hard and avoided any retort, just giving her brother a murderous look.</p><p>By the next day, a package arrived. It was their uniforms and a welcome letter signed by the director of the academy herself, Anastasia Lampard, and also currently the leader of the vampires on the side that Ashckerton covered: from Ireland to Liechtenstein, so the woman was popular and damn powerful. They had seen her a couple of times at the boring meetings her parents sometimes arranged, to meet up with old friends.</p><p>The uniform wasn't bad. It consisted of a grey jacket with the Ashckerton logo embroidered on the left side of the chest: a gold cup with an owl holding it by the edge with its sharp claws, the owl was the characteristic Ashckerton animal. There was also a white long-sleeved shirt that would go under the jacket, and a gray skirt that was slightly above her knees.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, looking at herself in the full-length mirror in her uniform.</p><p>It didn't look bad at all, she had to admit, but she wouldn't say it out loud: that would be giving up on her mother, and Kailan Grey wouldn't give up that easily, let alone her competitive, stubborn mother.</p><p>"And I can't believe you actually gave up," laughed her twin brother, Connor, as he watched her from the doorway, standing under the doorframe with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Oh, shut up. If I didn't protest, it's because you stopped me."</p><p>"If it wasn't for me, Mom would have punished you."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Kailan turned to him, outraged and upset. "If you'd let me protest, we wouldn't be in this situation, brother."</p><p>"Is it so bad to want to change the mood?"</p><p>"Wait, did you say "want"?" Then she understood. "You fucking traitor!"</p><p>"Kailan, for the love of the saints, it's just another school, do you really think it's that bad?"</p><p>Oh, Connor didn't understand. Despite spending all day mentally glued to his twin, knowing what she was thinking and feeling...</p><p>"Ashckerton is full of spoiled children and you know it."</p><p>"We're not that spoiled."</p><p>The girl made a poker face.</p><p>"I'm sure you begged Mother to let us go back to Ireland, didn't you?"</p><p>Now Connor's indignant. "No! What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I'm saying you're a spoiled prick, brother."</p><p>"And you just refuse to go because you know you'll meet more girls like you, don't you?"</p><p>Kailan hesitated and looked at her brother as if she were a lunatic. "Do you realize that I'm not like other girls?"</p><p>"Oh, you're right!" exclaimed her twin, pretending to realize something important. "I forgot that your best friends are the Brontë sisters and Jane Austen ... And how could I forget the magnificent company of Tolstoy!"</p><p>"Okay. You're acting like a jerk."</p><p>"Come on, Kailan! Why don't you give the idea a chance to make some real friends?"</p><p>The girl grunted and pointed at the ridiculous uniform she was wearing. "Isn't this giving you a chance?"</p><p>"How bad...?"</p><p>"Oh no," she raised her hand, her perfect nails painted a pale pink and her fingers full of rings. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence, brother!"</p><p>Connor laughed like a little boy, entertained, and denied. "You're impossible, sister."</p><p>"And you're a stubborn arrogant one."</p><p>Not all the tantrums in the world would save her from going, so Kailan ended up resigning herself to when Monday came. She hated human time, but she had to wake up at ten in the morning for a two-hour flight and a new schedule... The idea seemed despicable to her, but she bit her tongue and kept silent, listening to her mother barking orders to eat fast, shower and dress.</p><p>Kailan slowed down just to make her mother angry and watch her go into a breakdown because her daughter refused to obey in the traditional way.</p><p>"I swear to you, Kailan Alexandra Grey, if you don't hurry up, you will arrive in a dress and corset at Ashckerton, instead of the uniform," threatened Emma Grey, with those bright, angry eyes, her jaw tensed and threatening, knowing that her daughter hated that kind of dress.</p><p>"It doesn't sound fair at all," Kailan replied, as her mother pushed her down the corridor, holding her by her shoulders, guiding her to her room. "That's the second thing you want to impose on me without my consent or prior consultation."</p><p>"Honey, you're a pain in the ass."</p><p>The blonde smiled. "I love you too, Mom.</p><p>"Yes, yes, now, change or you'll be late."</p><p>Kailan snorted at the door of her room and began to walk around, talking reluctantly and telling herself how this was a bad idea, and that it would be worse than she imagined.</p><p>It wasn't the first time they'd been to Ashckerton. They had been there before, when they were thirteen, but their parents decided to take them out for no apparent or logical reason... Or at least, not one they could remember. Now, four years later, they were returning to a place they couldn't remember much about, but which Kailan knew she wouldn't like.</p><p>She knew right away that the classes would be no problem to fit in, the problem was to fit in with that bunch of girls and boys of various species, many from real families, like them.</p><p>Against her will, she ended up dressing up and wearing some black slippers she had lying around, as she didn't say much about the shoes and because she wanted to upset her mother. And she succeeded, because when she came out, her mother rolled her eyes with a certain uneasiness that was not proper or normal for her, as if she was about to collapse.</p><p>"Please tell me you're going to behave," her mother squinted at Kailan, fixing her jacket.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mom. I won't be the only lunatic there. There will be other boys like me," the girl smiled broadly, almost cynically.</p><p>Connor laughed and denied.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" her father encouraged her.</p><p>Adam Grey smiled broadly and stood beside his wife, his eyes bright green, with gold shades around him.</p><p>"I don't trust you, Kailan," her mother hissed.</p><p>"I don't trust me either, Mother."</p><p>"You know I'll take care of her, mítera" said Connor, before things got worse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>